1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld electronic device having a stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, electronic products have become indispensable in our daily life. To cope with a demanding of high working frequency, high efficiency, and features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness of the electronic products, utilization of various handheld electronic devices such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA) and mobile phone etc. is increasing.
Presently, touch screen which may simultaneously provide an input interface and a display interface is applied to a part of the handheld electronic devices (such as PDAs) in the market. Therefore, the handheld electronic devices may not only have a feature of displaying a relatively large image, but also have the feature of small size. Moreover, the handheld electronic device may further have a stylus utilized in coordination with the touch screen, such that a user may input characters or select functions displayed on the screen via the stylus, so as to implement various built-in functions of the handheld electronic device.
In a conventional technique, main body of the handheld electronic device generally has a containing slot for housing the stylus, and the stylus may be locked in the containing slot based on a lock-in structure. However, such conventional lock-in structure may be worn and malfunction after a long time utilization, such that the stylus cannot be stably locked within the containing slot. In other words, the stylus may easily fall out from the handheld electronic device.